Ethnic minorities, particularly black women, experience the highest diabetes mellitus (DM) rates, and suffer disproportionately high rates of diabetes-related complications and death. Little is known quantitatively about the psychosocial determinants, particularly coping methods and emotional well-being, of daily self-care and physiological outcomes among black Americans with type 2 DM. Recent research suggests that spirituality, a defining feature of black culture, contributes to emotional well-being and coping methods among this ethnic minority. Therefore, the purpose of the proposed study is to investigate the interrelationships among spirituality, coping methods, emotional well-being, self-care, and descriptive correlational design. Data will be collected from 130 black women with type 2 DM. Psychosocial measures will include the Spiritual Well-Being Scale, Dealing with Illness Coping Inventory, Problem Areas in Diabetes Scale, Diabetes Quality of Life Measure, Center for Epidemiologic Studies- Depression Scale, and Regimen Adherence Scale. Physiological measurements will include hemoglobin A1c values and blood pressure levels. Multiple regression statistical analyses will be performed to explore the relationships among the variables and to determine predictors of the outcome variables.